


stitches (pulled tight)

by gaymothman



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Episode: e067-069 Story and Song Parts 1-3, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymothman/pseuds/gaymothman
Summary: In their beds, they heal.They’re easily bruised and fragile, still, but they’re safe, and that’s something.It’s enough for now.





	stitches (pulled tight)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to the mdmdmdam group chat for giving insight, suggestions, and general emotional support. <3

“Is this where you were-”

Lup, body new and warm to the touch, shivers as Barry traces a finger down a silvery scar on her spine.

“Yeah.” She says sharply, and sighs. “Hole in one, babe.”

“Did it, uh. Did it hurt?”

She doesn’t need to respond for him to understand.

He nods, and mumbles a prayer to whoever might be listening against her skin.

_Let her heal, let her smile, let her be safe, let her not be lost again._

As Lup lies there, she’s struck with a familiar revelation.

This man adores her, and she has him. He’s hers, and only hers.

“Barry?”

“Mm?”

“I love you, you know that? I really, really love you.”

Barry says nothing for a long moment, and Lup glances over, a little worried.

She stifles a laugh and brushes the back of her hand along his sleeping face.

-

“Ten words.”

Davenport is trembling.

He’s-

Davenport.

No, he can’t  _Davenport_.

 _Davenport, Davenport, Davenport_ -

“Davenport.” He says, his voice breaking with fear and hate and something worse.

“Ten words.” Merle repeats, calm and steady.

“Davenport.”

“It’s alright. Try again.”

“Merle.”

“That’s one. Nine more, buddy.”

“Mavis.”

“She’s asleep. So is-”

“Mookie.”

“How about something in the room?”

“A blanket.”

Merle can feel Davenport starting to relax. “That’s two in one. Bonus points.”

“Night, stars..”

“Uh-huh. Keep ‘em coming.”

“Tree, grass, leaves..”

“Only one more.” Merle sits up. “Think you can try for a sentence?”

“I’m safe. We’re safe. I’m Captain Andrew Davenport, formerly of the Starblaster. We’re safe, and we’re at home, in  _bed_ -” Davenport shudders, and lets himself begin to weep.

Merle murmurs sweet nothings under his breath, rubbing his good hand in circles on Davenport’s back.

He’s healing, Merle tells himself. They both are.

-

“Sing.”

“What?”

Taako tilts his head slightly to look behind himself at Kravitz. It’s a warm night, especially with a quilt wrapped around his shoulders, but the chill of Kravitz’s skin keeps him from overheating too badly.

This is one of the nicer places that Taako’s stayed in, but considering his childhood, that doesn’t mean much.

It’s one of the nicer places he’s stayed in since the Day of Story and Song, he amends.

Either way, it’s got a bed that’s almost too comfortable, and a balcony.

It’s where he fled to when he woke with a start just a few minutes ago, gasping for breath and stumbling out onto cold marble. It wasn’t long before Kravitz joined him.

“Singing? You know, Bone Daddy, if you’re so old that you don’t even know about music, I might have to rethink this whole relationship. Age is just a number and all that, but you gotta draw the line somewhere, kemosabe.”  
“Taako, I know what singing is.” Kravitz says, amused. “I just-”

“Just what?”

“I never really took you for the type.”

“Well, you took me wrong.”

“What do you want me to sing?”

“Anything.” Taako says, a little too quickly to be casual.

Kravitz considers which songs he knows, and which ones might soothe someone as prickly and delicate as Taako without making it obvious that he’s trying to soothe him.

“Glass will crack, and iron will rust, and wood will surely weather,” He starts. His voice is hoarse, and the notes are a little too high for him, but he doesn’t think Taako minds. “But you and I are blood and breath, and here we’ll stay together.”

“The myrtle is white, and the clover green, and purple is the heather,” Kravitz uses his arms, wrapped loosely around Taako’s waist to sway them both gently. “But you and I are blood and breath, and here we’ll stay together.”

-

In their beds, they heal.

They’re easily bruised and fragile, still, but they’re safe, and that’s something.

It’s enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> note: the lullaby kravitz sings is one i made up a while back for a fic i eventually scrapped.  
> come talk to me on tumblr @glassharks!


End file.
